


Dark Impulses

by CaptainDegenerate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Not towards reader though), Blood and Gore, Darkfic, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hi it's me your favourite degenerate auntie, Horror, I just wanted to fuck demon Levi ok?, Jesus has left the chat, Kind of dubcon or intoxicated sex, READ THESE TAGS PLS, Since Levi does freaky things to your brain, Violence, very PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDegenerate/pseuds/CaptainDegenerate
Summary: The moment you see your roommate, you get a bad feeling. At night, you hear him murmuring in his room. Weird things start happening.What on Earth has he summoned?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 182
Kudos: 910





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask.
> 
> **READ THE TAGS IN FULL, PLEASE. THIS IS A HORROR-THEMED DEMON SEX SMUT WHERE DEMON LEVI CHASES YOU AND CATCHES YOU, A MORTAL GIRL, AND FUCKS YOU. THERE'S NO NON-CON BUT SINCE HE DOES FREAKY DEMON STUFF TO YOUR BRAIN, IT'S KIND OF DUBCON/INTOXICATED SEX. THERE ARE DEPICTIONS OF GORE (BRIEF) THOUGH NOT TOWARDS THE READER. IF THE TAGS OR THIS DESCRIPTION CONTAIN THINGS THAT MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE DON'T READ. ALSO AUNTIE DOES NOT ENDORSE SUMMONING A HANDSOME DEMON OR HAVING SEX WITH SAID DEMON. DO NOT TRY AT HOME.**
> 
> If you want to feel immersed, feel free to listen to [this playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2xWQWBGr1YqDeZoXtGsp1i) while reading, it's what I wrote it to.
> 
> With that all out of the way, if you still wish to proceed, have fun. Look away, children. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The moment you saw your roommate, you sensed something wrong. You didn’t like the way he presented himself, the way he always seemed to seamlessly blend into the shadows

You didn’t like the way that sometimes, when you got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, you would hear quiet muttering coming from his room.

You didn’t like the way you sometimes found him just standing in a dark room, facing the corner, and when you asked him what he was up to, he would just give you a dull blink and walk away.

You didn’t like the way you could sometimes feel a pair of sharp eyes on you.

But when you brought all this up with your landlord, he brushed you off.

“Oscar is just a little awkward,” he insisted, and only later would you find out he was the old man’s nephew and that he had promised to home him due to the boy being evicted from his previous home for questionable rites.

Little by little, things started happening around the house. You would wake up to someone whispering in your ear or gently tracing a finger down your side.

You would feel eyes on you wherever you’d go. Your nights would be plagued by nightmares.

At first, you pinned it down on stress. Then, you started wondering if it was something else.

Tonight is one of the nights you can’t sleep.

The walls start feeling like they’re closing in, they’ve felt like that ever since Oscar moved in. It’s not a large house to begin with. Just two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom with a minuscule living room.

You rented it because the location is remote. You can focus on painting here. Outside, the snowy forest is dark and quiet.

You’ve learned to take solace in the sight. The wilderness and solitude.

Even if you need to share the house with someone else since your meagre commissions aren’t enough to have the place all to yourself.

You agreed to leaving a room open for a lower rent, not thinking your landlord would actually manage to find anyone to fill it.

From Oscar’s room, you can hear the familiar, low muttering. You often wonder what he does in there. Does he pray? Read out loud? Think out loud?

Today, he has been at it for longer than usual. You stare at the dark ceiling and sigh. How creepy. The small wooden house makes enough noises as is. You hear it used to be a fishing hut, only renovated to be a small, cottage-style living space.

A sudden rush of cold halts your thoughts. You immediately start trembling from head to toe, and you wonder if the radiator finally gave out.

You sit up on the bed. You look around your quiet room. The paintings, sketches and art supplies scattered all around.

For whatever reason, you’ve felt drawn to painting darker and more abstract paintings lately.

You look out of the window and notice the moon is out.

Outside, you see the untouched snow, the quiet woods that stretch out far further than your eye can see.

You’re just about to step back and go back to bed, determined to call your landlord and complain about the temperature first thing in the morning, when something catches your attention.

Oscar is standing in the middle of the yard.

Naked and trembling, his skin red and black with frostbites of varying degrees, his hair frozen on his head. He’s standing completely still, staring up at the moon with a lifeless expression.

You pause. When did he get there? You could’ve sworn the yard was empty just seconds ago.

You rub your eyes.

When you check again, he’s gone.

With a sigh, you turn away.

Maybe you’re losing your mind.

As you go to bed, the murmurs have stopped.

-

When morning dawns, you’re waken up to the smell of rust. Your eyes flutter open and you frown. The room is no longer cold, but when you sit up, the smell immediately makes you gag a little.

In nothing but your nightgown, you put on a pair of slippers and walk to your door. Outside, the nature is quiet and serene. As you walk past the window, you remember the sight of Oscar, but as you look outside, you see no footprints in the snow.

You must have imagined things.

Determined to find the source of the smell, you open the door. You peer down the hall and to your surprise, Oscar’s door is open.

You frown. Usually, he locks it religiously.

Already, a creeping feeling goes down your back. Your instincts tell you to run, but you push it down and tiptoe to the door.

The moment you look inside, you gasp.

Oscar’s walls are filled with carvings. Uneven knife marks, spelling things, mostly in languages you don’t know. His window is completely blocked with layers of duct tape. There’s nothing inside aside from a small mattress.

In the middle of the wooden floor is a circle, drawn with white chalk.

And in the middle of it is Oscar. Filled with frostbites, his hair frozen, just like you saw him last night.

Though that’s not what takes most of your attention. What makes your whole body paralyse with horror is the deep cut on his chest, the way his breastplate has been shattered to gain access to his heart.

You see his organs, they’re on full display and the sight makes your stomach lurch.

And next to him stands a man.

Dressed in a black suit, he looks calm. His black hair is cropped at his ears, he’s holding a knife in his delicate hand.

He turns to look at you and the moment you see his eyes, sharp and calm, only dark red in colour, your knees go weak.

“I see. So, you’re the other one I sensed,” he says, and his voice is ice cold. He turns to Oscar. His shiny, black shoe casually taps the boy’s cheek. You look at Oscar’s dead, vacant eyes and you feel like vomiting.

The man, still holding the knife, walks up to you. He looks at you from head to toe, clearly unimpressed.

“You’re shaking. I doubt you knew what your little friend here,” he conversationally gestures towards the bloody carcass on the floor, “was up to.”

He places the tip of his knife under your chin and gently lifts it. You see his ominous eyes, chillingly calm, as he leans in to inspect your face.

“Are you scared, little lamb?” he asks, and he sounds amused.

You can’t answer. Your eyes are wide and your mind is thick with shock. You only distantly register what he’s saying.

The man hums. Then, he moves the knife. You flinch as you feel the tip slice your cheek, just slightly enough to make a cut. A droplet of your blood rolls down.

Surprisingly gently, he catches it with his finger and sucks it dry.

“I’ve got to say, you taste far nicer than that one there,” he remarks, and his eyes darken. Immediately, your dread doubles. “Your blood seems unsullied. He meddled with dark witchcraft for too long. It’s seeped into his taste. Pity.”

He trails the knife from your cheek down to your naked throat. Then, he leans in. You feel his nose press against your pulse point, just to feel the vibrations of your blood rushing through your veins in near-panic.

“Yes, little lamb,” he purrs. “I’d say you’re just about to drive me crazy.”

You’re scared. Only a little whimper leaves your mouth and you’re afraid he’ll sink that blade right into your neck and slit your throat.

Instead, he pulls back. His eyes shift and he seems to have made up his mind about something.

“I don’t have time to play with you right now,” he says and turns back to Oscar. “I need to finish this one.”

You look at this back, breath shuddering and mind in deep fog.

Looking over his shoulder, he smirks. You see his white teeth, the way his canine teeth are just a bit more pointed than normal.

“What are you waiting for, little lamb? Run.”

Your eyes widen. You take a shaky breath and all of a sudden, your fight or flight kicks in. You turn on your heels and dash out of the room.

Not bothering with clothes, you run straight to the hallway and grab your car keys from the hook on the wall.

You need to get away.

You don’t know what that thing is, but you need to get away.

You run out to the yard. Barely even registering your bare feet immediately getting cold in the snow, you dash to your car. You throw yourself inside and put the key in.

The engine roars, then it dies out.

This rusty old thing, how many times did you think of getting the battery repaired this winter? Why didn’t you?!

“Come on, now,” you hiss. You turn the key again, and again, and the fourth time around, the engine refuses to even make a sound.

“No,” you wail and punch the wheel a few times. Now what?

You glance at the front door through the rear view mirror. Then, you reach for the glove box and take out a small Swiss army knife.

It’s better than nothing.

Jumping out of the car, you look out to the forest.

The nearest house is that way. It’s a ten-minute run. You might make it without hypothermia kicking in.

You don’t have the time to hesitate. You sprint out to the eerie forest, thanking your luck the snow doesn’t reach past your ankles.

You run for what feels like an eternity, past countless trees, ignoring the way your feet ache as they go on frostbites.

What was that thing? What happened to Oscar? You refuse to let those thoughts plague you. What you need right now is to get as far as you can.

You’re just starting to think you’re getting away.

Then, you feel someone grab your waist from behind.

“There you are,” you hear a hum into your ear.

Immediately, you panic. With the knife clutched in one hand and the car keys in the other, you strike behind you, at him, with both hands.

You feel the knife sink into something.

The man clicks his tongue.

You turn to look. Your knife is embedded into his shoulder. Only, there’s no blood or any signs he’s hurt.

Easily, he turns you around properly. You try to strike again with the key, but he snatches both of your wrists into one hand and pulls them above your head, so strong you might as well be made of paper.

With the other, he grabs the knife and yanks it out, tossing it into the snow. His skin sizzles just a little and then patches back up.

He twists your wrist just a little, and with a wince you drop the key.

“You ruined my shirt, little lamb,” he tells you, sounding a little playful. Then, he starts dragging you back.

“No, NO!” you scream. Screeching and struggling, you dig your heels into the snow. You try to kick at him, pull at him, yell for help, but it’s all in vain.

“Stop struggling now, you’ll just hurt yourself,” he tries to reason, but you’re not listening. After a few steps, he gives up with a long-suffering sigh.

You feel an odd sensation, as if you’re suddenly being lifted off the ground and spun once. When you look around, you’re back in the house.

The smell of metal penetrates your nose again. Oscar’s blood.

He drags you to the living room and lets you go. Not a hair out of place save from the small nick on his suit, he’s caught you.

You still and look at him, eyes wide and breathing irregular.

“You made it further than I thought,” he tells you, and the smirk he gives you sends a shoot down your spine.

“What are you?” you ask, and you sound strangled and thin.

“Oh, now you think to ask?” he asks. With a scoff, he takes a step closer. You want to back off, but you know it’s in vain.

“The name is Levi. I’m something your little friend dragged here from the pits of hell,” he tells you, his red eyes glinting ominously.

“And what are you going to do to me?” you whisper faintly. He closes the distance between you. He circles behind you and quite suddenly, his gentle hand closes over your throat.

“I could do many things, little lamb,” he breathes into your ear. “I could cut you open like I did the fellow over there, take out your heart and feast on it.”

You twitch, as if you’re about to bolt, but his hand on your stomach stops you.

“Stay still now, little lamb, if you want to live.”

Against your better judgment, your eyes flutter a little at his low voice.

“I could cut this pretty neck of yours and lap up your blood. Or I could strangle you right here,” his hand tightens a little.

Levi catches the small, involuntary moan you release. You feel his lips pull into a smile against your ear.

“Or,” he starts, and all of a sudden his voice rings in your ear. It penetrates to your mind and echoes, oppressive and soothing like a lullaby.

Immediately, you moan louder.

“I could make you feel so good you feel like you’re about to go insane,” he whispers, and his voice makes your body tremble with excitement. You don’t know what he’s doing, but all of a sudden your mind is blank. All of a sudden, all you dare think about is his soothing voice and how it makes your body relax on instinct.

“I could touch you, and lick you, and _fuck_ you,” he whispers, and when his tongue comes out to playfully lap over your ear lobe, the skin starts tingling immediately.

“What… What are you doing to me?” you manage to force out through gritted teeth. His voice, his tongue, even his touch as he gently moves his hand down from your stomach, it’s making you feel warm and light and lustful. He rubs your thigh, slipping under the nightgown.

“Making you feel so good you feel like you’re going insane,” he replies gently. You pant, practically drooling as his touch leaves ripples of pure pleasure in its wake. His tongue trails from your ear to the nape of your neck, and the feeling is enough to make your knees buckle.

“What do you say, little lamb?” he asks silkily, hand gently moving up your thigh.

You should push him away. He’s going to kill you. He’s going to feast on your flesh and giving him this on top of everything just takes whatever dignity you have left.

Yet still, when his hand pauses, centimetres from your throbbing pussy, you can’t bring yourself to decline.

This sweet, intoxicating pleasure that leaves your body humming, the tingling sensation of his mouth, his touch.

You want it all over.

If you’re going to die, then at least you want to go out in a wave of hedonistic pleasure.

“Yes,” you breathe.

“I’ll take real good care of you, little lamb,” he whispers, and with that, he grabs the front of your panties and easily tears them off.

He doesn’t take off the nightgown, you suspect he quite likes it. Instead, his fingers slowly move over the mound of your pussy and start rubbing.

Immediately, you gasp. Your eyes close, your legs give out and only his hand on your throat keeps you up.

You’re already soaking wet and throbbing, his hands make your clit tingle immediately and you cry out in absolute bliss.

He kisses the nape of your neck, his fingers circling your clit but only lightly. Your mind is blank as you pant and writhe, grinding against him.

“You know, I thought you were pretty for a mortal but look at this,” he murmurs into your ear. He pulls his hand back and shows you his glistening fingers.

“Not just pretty, shameless as well. This is why mortal girls are the best,” he says.

You watch with lidded eyes, mind hazy and filled with just the need to be touched. To be taken and marked and thoroughly consumed.

You reach a shaky hand behind you. You place it over his crotch and when you feel something definitely hard but so huge you can hardly believe it’s a cock, you gasp.

“Surprised?” he asks, but it’s a rhetorical question. “That’ll be inside you soon enough.”

Before you have time to even start worrying about it, he moves in. Easily, he lifts you by your throat and throws you on the couch. You look up at him, mouth ajar and eyes still lustful, albeit now also a bit scared.

You look down at the bulge in his pants. It’s so prominent you feel your mouth go dry.

He watches you, clearly amused

“Maybe I’ll eat you after all,” Levi muses, and at his words, your panic returns. You scramble back on the couch as he crawls on top of you.

“Wait-”

Before you have time to freak out completely, he chuckles.

“Not that kind of eating, little lamb.”

Then, he easily circles both arms around your thighs and yanks you in. He presses his face between your legs and the moment his tongue laps up your slit, your mind goes completely empty.

“Oh my God,” you wail shakily, legs immediately trembling where they are, resting over his shoulders. Everywhere he licks tingles, burns and instantly becomes so sensitive you feel like you’re lying on a bed of needles.

You throw your head back, you dive your hand into his hair and scream as he laps up your juices, hungry and relentless. Every time he moves down to your hole, he reaches his tongue inside and you could swear you feel it become longer, reaching so deep inside you you lose track of it.

Before you can think about it too much, Levi always pulls his tongue away and moves back up, to your clit.

Before long, you’re shaking head to toe, you’re mindlessly rolling your pussy right into his mouth, you’re moaning and wailing for him like a bitch in heat.

“That’s it, little lamb. Come for me. Give me all of you.”

At his words, you feel something, a shift of discomfort, but it’s too late. You come, so hard your scream dies in your throat. As you do, Levi keeps going. His tongue teases your clit, forcing the orgasm to prolong while you thrash and moan, willingly handing over the last of your sanity in exchange for the mind-erasing pleasure.

It doesn’t matter anymore. Whatever happened before this. Whatever will happen after this. All that matters is that wonderful tongue and the way it makes everything it touches heat up and throb.

When he finally pulls back, you’re limber and listless like a rag doll, no longer even capable of questioning anything that’s happening around you. Your eyes are glossy.

All you can think of is the pleasure.

More. You need more.

Levi pulls down his pants. His cock springs out, large and thick and had you a sliver of your rationale left, you’d doubt it’ll even fit inside you.

“Ready for my cock, little lamb?” Levi asks and despite knowing better, you immediately smile and nod.

“Yes.”

Levi smirks. He licks his lips clean of your honey. Then, he kisses your inner thigh.

He pulls back and sits down on the couch. Easily, he grabs your arm and pulls you over like you weigh nothing.

“Put it inside your tight body, little lamb,” he tells you silkily. Immediately, your eyes flutter.

As if enchanted, you reach for his cock. It’s so large you have no hope of wrapping your fingers around it.

You straddle his hips and place the tip against your throbbing pussy.

Then, you slowly start moving down. Immediately, your mouth opens in a quiet wail. You manage about halfway before you slump against him, trembling a little.

It’s too much. It hurts.

Levi watches you for a while. Then, he sighs.

“I got it, I got it,” he says, resigned. He places a gentle hand on your clit and rubs. You don’t know what he did, but immediately, the pleasure tenfolds, engulfing and smothering out all the pain.

You gasp as a rush of endorphins enters your brain. Then, you moan, your pulse ringing in your ears and your whole pussy tingling.

“There you go. Now, where were we,” he whispers in your ear. His hands grab your hips and he pulls you down, thrusting into you in one go.

Instead of a scream, you moan. Mindless and consumed by lust, you take in all of him.

“Straighten your back and ride me properly,” Levi orders, and you immediately obey. You lean away, arch your back, throw your head and use your legs to climb halfway off his cock just to drop yourself back down.

“Fuck,” you curse, eyes closed. It feels so good. Every time you slide down, you feel a spark of pleasure, jolting through your whole body like an electric shock.

“Faster, little lamb,” Levi instructs you, and when you struggle to get up to the speed he wants, he gives up and grabs you.

Keeping you still with his hands, he starts snapping his hips up at a dizzying speed, so hard your breath gets knocked out of you.

It should hurt. By all accounts, you should be in agony but instead, your body sings with mind-numbing pleasure. You feel him hit deep inside you, you sense his red eyes all over your body. When he pulls one hand away to grab one of your tits and play with the nipple through your nightgown, you merely purr in gratitude.

You’re losing your mind. You’re no longer yourself. You just want to surrender, let him fuck you until there’s nothing left.

“Levi, Levi, ah,” you chant blindly. You feel another orgasm impending and when it finally hits, you surge forward on impulse.

You kiss his lips.

That makes him freeze for just a moment. You distantly note his mouth is surprisingly cold, but that thought is soon wiped by the pleasure, slithering up your spine until it reaches your brain.

Fireworks behind your eyelids as Levi groans, plunges his tongue in your mouth and thrusts up, hard and fast, you come for him, pussy quivering around his cock.

You come, and come, like you’ve never come before and as you finally run out of stamina and slump against him, you distantly feel his cock jolt and something shoot deep inside you.

Then, all turns black.

-

When you wake up, it’s all awfully quiet around you. Slowly, you rub your eyes and when you realize it’s not the couch but your bed underneath you, you spring up with a gasp.

The memories are hazy but they’re there.

The blood. The demon. The chase. The sex.

You notice the smell of blood is gone. You glance outside. It’s still light out.

Your feet are free of frostbites as well.

You frown.

Was this just a dream?

You tiptoe out of your room. Oscar’s door is open, and when you peek inside, there’s no blood or corpse.

Further in the hallway, your car keys are in their place on the wall.

You listen but there’s nothing. Was it all truly a dream?

For a second, you think you’re in the clear. Then, you step in the living room and immediately stop dead in your tracks.

_You’re mine now. I’ll be back._

The text is carved on the wall in a manner unsettlingly similar to the carvings in Oscar’s room, clearly done with a knife.

Entranced, you walk to the wall. You reach a hand to touch the writing, only when your fingertips touch the letters, you feel a sudden, burning sensation on your thigh.

You reach down. You pull your nightgown up and you see the glowing _L,_ etched onto your skin as if it’s carved with the same knife as the writing above you. It lights up with a red glow the moment you touch the carvings on the wall.

His mark.

He’ll be back for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. No, still not answering any questions whatsoever about this.
> 
> Pearl clutching and other comments below, please.
> 
> I am called CaptainDegenerate for a reason.
> 
> Auntie out.
> 
> ([FANART](https://twitter.com/sohmaszn/status/1360598121227710465/photo/1), thank you so much!)


	2. Chapter 2

Your hand is relentless as you touch yourself. You stare at the ceiling, eyes lidded, lips dry from all the panting.

It’s close, it’s so close, you can taste it and feel it. You close your eyes and concentrate.

Then… Nothing.

You get there, and just as you’re about to fall of the edge and come, your body jams. You can’t do it. The desire is making your body burn, you writhe and groan on the bed, but you can’t come.

“Come on!” you hiss and as you try to force yourself to your climax.

It’s utterly useless. Just as all the previous times, you can’t do it.

You rest on the bed for a bit, waiting for your breathing to calm down. You let your hand trail under the skirt yet when you near the mark on your thigh, you stop abruptly.

Unspeakable dread washes over you at the thought of touching it. Your instincts tell you not to.

That something horrible will befall if you do.

You sit up and ignore the way your head hurts a little. Ignore the way the room distorts like a mirage and you hear a small growl from the dark corner behind you.

Ever since that night, strange things have continued to happen. You see shadows, you feel clammy hands on your body whenever you try to sleep. It’s as if the doors have been opened for dark beings to invite themselves in.

Your dreams revolve around Oscar and that day.

You look around the room. Your walls and floors are covered with canvases. Depicting abstractions, but also disturbing imagery. Occult rituals, blood, sexual depravity.

Sometimes, an image of that sort suddenly enters your brain, vivid as a photograph, and you’ve learnt that the only way of getting rid of it is to paint it.

You give the paintings a dull once-over. You walk to the window and look out. It’s evening and while the winter has passed to early spring, the dark landscape with no other souls in sight is not very comforting.

In the hallway, you pass right by Oscar’s room.

Your landlord came to clear it out soon after the incident. Oscar was reported missing and you were interviewed but since he was gone without a trace and there was no blood or anything suspicious in the house, it was ruled he most likely disappeared of his own volition.

Thus, the room became empty again. And unsurprisingly, there weren’t a lot of takers.

Thus, it now stands unoccupied, like a quiet memorial for the morning you woke up and found a demon eating your roommate’s innards.

You walk to the living room. You look at the wall where you saw the scribbling, telling you Levi would be back for you.

It disappeared, just as quickly as it appeared, before you could alert your landlord about it.

You grab your jacket and go outside. You glance at your old car and then turn around to head for the forest.

The nature is coming alive around you, the birds are chirping and the snow has all but melted. You walk the familiar path from your house to where Levi caught you all those months ago.

You stand there, and wait. For what, you don’t know.

Maybe to wake up, deeming the last three months a bad dream. Maybe for Levi to arrive and slash your throat, finally feasting on your blood.

Maybe for him to arrive and fuck you once more.

You move your hand towards the mark but once again, you stop.

You don’t want to know what will happen if you touched it. The quiet forest does little to soothe you.

When you start hearing murmurs behind you, hushed and seductive, you close your eyes and shake your head.

Ignoring them, you turn to go back.

The shadows follow you wherever you go nowadays.

-

The club is pulsating with the beat of the bass. You walk inside and look around.

You haven’t been to a place like this in a while. You adjust your skirt, noting how it’s far less tight and much longer than most others’.

You don’t blend in, but you ignore it. Walking to the counter, you order a strawberry margarita. Maybe booze will soothe your nerves.

You watch the club kids around you, dancing and having fun. It’s really not your scene, yet here you are.

It’s simple, really. You can’t get off by yourself. Thus, you might as well try to get off with someone else.

You scan the crowd, sipping on your drink.

Soon enough, someone approaches you. You watch his absurdly white T-shirt, his muscly arms and jeans.

He looks like a typical jock.

“Waiting for someone?” he asks, raising his voice to carry over the music.

“No,” you shake your head and smile. He’s not exactly your type, but you’re not picky here.

You feel a sudden throb on your thigh. The mark. You ignore it.

“Can I keep you company, then?” the guy asks. You nod. He offers to buy you another drink, but you politely decline. You’re not good with alcohol and the margarita alone is getting to you, at least a little.

It’s really not a long conversation. He quickly catches on to what you’re after, and he has no complaints. You feel your thigh throb as the mark flares up a few times, but you ignore it.

Half an hour later, he asks if you’d like to bail with him, a slow hand placing on your waist. You nod.

You’re guided outside. Only a little tipsy from the strawberry margarita and a whole lot more intoxicated from the mere sensation of being touched, you allow the man to pull you into a back alley.

You’re pushed up against a tile wall, you feel impatient hands sliding down your waist.

“You okay with this?” the man whispers in your ear. “I don’t think I can hold on until we get to a hotel.”

“It’s fine. Do it rough,” you breathe. A part of you feels inexplicably guilty. Levi left a mark, after all, one that’s currently jolting angrily in your thigh. But it’s been nearly three months.

Not to mention, if he returns, he’ll likely kill you and eat you.

You feel a questing hand slowly slide under your skirt to your ass. You feel it squeeze your butt and you moan a little.

Then, you hear a sickening, crunching sound.

Immediately, the hand lets go and a gurgling scream echoes in the alleyway.

Your eyes snap open and you look around, just to see the guy that not a second was busy groping your ass now hunched over, holding his arm in agony.

And you can see why. It’s been twisted backwards into an unnatural angle. You can see parts of the bone threaten to pierce through the skin.

Before you can move to help him, you’re roughly yanked in. You feel a gentle arm lock around your waist as you meet a firm chest. You feel a low breath against your ear and as if trained to, your body immediately becomes pliant and languid.

“Hello, little lamb.”

The words like a sedative, you immediately relax. Your mouth curls up to a hazy smile as his voice butters you up and slithers into your brain like a spell.

Immediately, you get wet. You rub your thighs together.

“Levi,” you manage to breathe. You turn your head a bit and when you see the bright red eyes, calm but obviously unhappy, your instincts make you purr just a little.

“Now, I’ll address you and your little stunt of infidelity in just a moment, but first, I need to deal with this fellow here.”

“Can’t you spare him?”

“Unfortunately, he sealed his fate the moment he put a hand on my prey.”

The word ‘prey’ should maybe alarm you, along with the notion that this man whose only sin was to, with your consent, grope you a little is now going to die gruesomely. But as it turns out, Levi has coaxed your brain into a state of nonchalance.

You recognise the feeling, it’s the very same you had last time, just before Levi fucked you into oblivion.

You watch with lidded eyes as Levi walks up to the man. You don’t see a whole lot of it with Levi’s back shielding you from the deed, but the crunching and splatting sounds tell you just enough.

You watch, mouth ajar and mind in a pleasant buzz, as blood splatters all around the alley, a few droplets even landing on your face.

You feel your pussy throb with the pleasure, your panties are soaked in a matter of seconds and all you can think of is Levi and all the things he will hopefully now do to you.

You haven’t come in three months. You’re pent up and high off whatever Levi’s doing to your brain.

By the time Levi pulls back, he’s covered in blood. He casually takes a bite out of the man’s heart, just to make a sour face and chuck it aside.

“What an off-putting flavour. I’m disappointed you don’t have more standards than this.”

At that, you flinch to life and stagger to him. You grab the front of his suit, otherwise prism but now drenched with blood, and stare intently into his eyes.

“You left me for three months. I was going crazy,” you hiss at him. At that, he raises a slow eyebrow.

“And?”

“So, I thought I’d go and-”

“-spread your legs to some meathead,” Levi finishes for you. He rolls his eyes and grabs your throat.

“You mortals are so impatient. You want everything within days or hours and the moment something takes longer than a few months, you start your whining,” he mutters as he pulls you in. His hand squeezes your throat.

“Didn’t take you for an unfaithful little traitor, little lamb.”

His hand trails up your thigh and as he brushes his delicate fingertips over the mark, your legs immediately give out.

Your mind gets completely fogged with the blind need to be thrown on the ground, into an offering position, and thrust into by Levi’s impressive cock.

“Fuck me,” you breathe. “Fuck me now.”

At that, Levi dares smirk a little. His hand closes your windpipe and with a snap of a finger, you feel yourself spin once. You don’t need to open your eyes to tell you’re back in your house.

This time, Levi drags you to your room and practically throws you down to the floor on your knees.

You look up. You realise he’s erased the blood from his skin and clothes. That being one of the least confusing things about this whole ordeal, you let it go. Instead, you look up with wide eyes as Levi takes out his knife.

“I should punish you, you know,” he says with a low voice. His eyes trail over your features as he trails the back of his knife over your skin.

You look up and lick your lips with a nervous smile.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing you haven’t thoroughly earned with your stunt, little lamb,” Levi replies. He places the tip of his knife under your chin and lifts it.

“Open your mouth.”

You do as you’re told.

“Put your tongue out.”

Your heart hammering in your chest, you slowly obey, eyes fixated on the dark red of his eyes. He watches, thoughtfully, as he traces the back of his knife over your tongue. You know it’s sharp. You know he’d only need to turn the knife around and he’d cut you deep, but he doesn’t.

“You have a pretty mouth on you,” he remarks. You smile in bliss, brain still buzzing as he makes your whole body throb with a tantalising pulse. Every time it jolts through your body, you feel insatiable lust.

He pulls the knife back and puts it away. Then, he reaches for his pants. He takes out his cock and when you’re once again reminded of the sheer size of it, you feel a bit apprehensive.

“Lick it.”

Not one to disobey, you place the tip of your tongue to the base of his cock and trail it up. You need to lean up to reach the tip or it and once you do, you wrap your lips around it.

He looks down at you with darkened eyes.

“There you go, little lamb. You made me come all the way to Earth to make sure my prey isn’t tainted with another man’s mark. You had better make it worth my while.”

He grasps your hair. He fists it and thrusts into your mouth. Immediately, you gag and cough as he slips to the back of your throat.

He pulls back and watches with a surprised blink as you cough and gag, eyes already filling with tears.

“I forgot you mortal girls are delicate,” Levi hums. At that, you turn to look at him. Your eyes still hazy from the pulsing of your body, you shift nervously.

“Do you… Do you often fuck mortal girls?” you ask.

“Occasionally.”

“What about other demons?”

“Occasionally.”

You lick your lips and look up at him. Your eyes are wide and a little glossy thanks to the way he’s messing with your brain.

“After you fuck a mortal girl, what do you do?”

“Kill her and eat her,” Levi replies. You feel a small pang of fear.

“What about me?” you ask. Are you just among Levi’s long list of girls he’s fucked before killing? Will you die tonight?

Levi turns a little thoughtful. His hand moves, he gently strokes your cheek, he squeezes your throat, he runs his thumb over your parted lips.

“I was going to kill you, last time,” he says. “Even now, I’m sure you’d taste nice.”

His thumb slips into your mouth and he watches you mewl and suck on it, enchanted by him. His eyes darken and he groans a little.

He pulls his thumb away and yanks you back in, placing the tip of his cock on your lips.

“Then again, you _are_ a pretty girl,” he hums. At that, you cling to his legs. Looking up with lidded, dedicated eyes, you speak up without thinking it through.

“Keep me,” you beg. “Keep me and fuck me, anyway you want. I want to be yours.”

At that, Levi scoffs a little.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, little lamb.” He slips his cock in your mouth and with steady thrusts, he starts bucking to the back of your throat.

You can hardly fit half of his cock inside your mouth but that doesn’t stop you from trying. You loosen your throat for him, let him push inside until you can’t breathe anymore.

Looking up at him, eyes wide and begging and filled with tears, you can tell he loves the sight. He groans, grabs your hair tighter and keeps you still, pushing inside your mouth.

All the while, you feel your mouth and throat tingle, your scalp tingles where he pulls your hair, just like last time. His touch alone makes you weak in the knees and so aroused you can’t think any longer.

“But I’ve got to say, the thought isn’t half bad. A mortal girl as a pet, purring at my feet, ready to open her sweet legs anytime I want.”

You moan and nod eagerly where you are, Levi’s dick thrusting to the deepest part of your throat.

You’ll gladly be his pet. He can collar you up and keep you forever.

Levi groans. He pulls back and grabs your throat to pull you to your feet, just to shove you down on your hands and knees on the bed.

He pushes your skirt up to your waist and yanks your panties down. He watches the way your pussy is wet and throbbing for him, the way your ass twitches innocently at him.

“I let you off easy last time, little lamb. This time, I’m going to fuck you until you’re screaming,” he says.

“Do it,” you breathe into the covers. He leans in and spreads your ass. Then, he places his mouth on your pussy.

Immediately, you feel like your body is burning up. You shriek and writhe in pleasure, overwhelmed, yet all Levi does is wrap an arm around your hips to keep you still for his mouth.

You feel his tongue slither against your clit, then inside you briefly before it settles on your clit again. You cry out, ass propped in the air for him and hands pulling at your sheets.

Your mind is blank. You feel like you’re going insane, your whole body is trembling and on goosebumps, you feel hot and like you can’t get enough air no matter how much you gasp.

“Levi,” you call out weakly.

“It’s okay, little lamb. I got you now. I’ll never let you stray from me again,” Levi says with a smooth voice as he licks your clit.

“I’m going to come,” you breathe. He chuckles and smacks your ass.

“That’s kind of what I’m going for here.”

You feel his tongue extend inside you, his thumb comes to lightly rub your clit and you lose it. Screaming into the sheets, you come, so hard your vision goes white for a moment.

All three months’ worth of being pent up explodes and you claw at the sheets, screaming and begging. For what, you don’t know.

By the time you come back, gasping for breath and face mushed into the mattress, Levi has pulled back from your pussy. Instead, he’s slowly rubbing his fingers over your asshole.

“I think I might break this one in today,” he tells you lightly. When you register where his fingers are, you turn your head with wide eyes. You look up at him.

“It won’t fit,” you breathe. Even in your pussy, it was almost impossible. There’s no way that huge thing can fit inside your ass.

“It will,” Levi promises. “Aren’t you curious? What my cock would feel inside your fragile mortal body, pushing deep inside your guts. I bet it will bulge your stomach,” he hums. All the while, his eyes are ominous and even a little playful on you.

Your breath shuddering, you look at him. You try to make up your mind. Truth is, of course you’re intrigued. You wonder what it would feel like, having him push his way inside you, gaping your little ass around him.

The curiosity and need to please him win out and finally, you nod.

“Make it feel good,” you say. At that, Levi chuckles. He places a hand over your clit and rubs.

Immediately, the pleasure becomes tenfold and you gulp for breath. Your mind spins and as if entranced, you voluntarily prop up your ass for his fingers.

The first couple go in easily. Using your juices as lube, he pushes his fingers and probes them inside, rubbing against your walls.

Slowly, he coaxes your muscles to relax around him. All the while, you mewl on the bed, sway your hips for him like you’re in heat.

His touch has driven you to insanity and you cast all your inhibitions to the wind.

You no longer care. If it hurts, if Levi will chain you up and drag you to hell with him, if he’ll break your body with his cock. All you want is the pleasure.

“Please, please, please,” you beg under your breath, you push your hips towards him and at three fingers, Levi gives up. He pulls his hands away and slaps your ass.

“Alright then, pretty girl. I’ll give you what you want since you’re begging for it so nicely,” he promises with a chuckle. You feel the tip of his cock press against your ass.

The head goes in. You feel your muscles stretch to their limit.

“Oh my God,” you whisper into the sheets.

“Is God really the thing you should be calling for right now while you’re spreading your ass for a demon?” Levi asks. He slaps your ass and you moan.

His hand keeps circling your clit and every time it does, you feel the pain get less and less until you can’t feel it anymore. All that remains is the pleasure as he slowly pushes in all the way.

Then, he suddenly pulls out. He watches the way your hole gapes just a little before it closes back up. He smirks.

“This is why I love mortal girls. They’re so tight and supple, their bodies can take a cock like this.”

You moan throatily as he pushes back in, and this time you don’t struggle as much with accommodating his large cock.

“Fuck me,” you plead. “Fuck me and keep me. I’ll be your little mortal pet, just give it to m-”

He groans and rams into your ass. Hips starting their relentless thrusts, he fucks you hard, eyes glued to where your small hole swallows him whole and clings onto it.

“Good girl,” he growls as he fucks you into the mattress. You hear the sound of your bed squeaking, feel his hips slap against yours, feel the way you hole is stuffed completely full, so much so you feel like any more would kill you.

His hand rests on your clit but when your moans and whimpers escalate, he starts rubbing again. He watches you writhe and toss on the bed and finally, he groans and pulls out.

“What? No, no, put it back in,” you plead deliriously, past any form of coherency. He grabs you and easily throws you over on your back. Then, he sinks between your legs and thrusts his cock back in your butt.

He grabs your throat and pins you down, watching your glossy eyes and vacant smile.

“You really suit a cock in your ass and a hand on your throat, little lamb,” he remarks with a small smirk.

“Thank you,” you say with a breathless smile. You reach for him, hands resting on his forearms as he fucks your ass.

You feel his cock deep inside you, ramming into you while you gasp and stutter, legs spread wide for him. Your lidded eyes meet the deep red of his.

He came back to you. He came back to claim you to keep you from giving yourself to anyone else. Whatever he decides to do with you, one thing remains: you’re irrevocably his. You can never get away.

“I’m yours,” you whisper, and come to the thought. He watches as you grab his arm with both of your hands to press his hand tighter around your throat, the way your legs shake where they’re pulled along your sides, the way you call his name with blind desperation.

Head thrown back as he squeezes your throat hard, you become incredibly tight around him and he only needs a few more rams to come.

You feel something hot shoot deep inside you and when you finally come down from the orgasm and Levi slowly pulls out of you, you feel a little bit of his semen trickle out.

You look up at him, mind still a mess. He’s thoughtful where he’s standing on his knees, the back of his fingers slowly brushing over the mark he left on your thigh.

You slowly crawl on your knees. You push Levi to sit down on the bed and climb astride on his lap, face nuzzling affectionately against his neck.

You lean up and, on impulse, you kiss him.

He stiffens, just like last time. A little lost, he doesn’t seem to know what you do until finally, he slowly and hesitantly answers, tongue brushing into your mouth. His mouth is cool, just like last time.

“You taste sweet,” he remarks when he pulls back, a small trail of saliva still connecting your mouths.

“Must be the strawberry margarita I had,” you recall.

“I like it.”

“So, is this the part where you drag me to hell and I’ll be chained up and tortured by Satan for all eternity?”

“As if I’d take you to that jerk,” Levi scoffs. “Fucking meathead would gobble you up in a heartbeat.”

You’re curious to ask more about it, but you have other, more pressing issues.

“Then, what will you do to me? I can’t get off, I can’t sleep with anyone else. So, what now? Will you kill me?”

Levi looks over you and sighs, resigned.

“I’m not going to eat you.”

“Then what?”

“You can stay here on Earth and live your life as normal. Taking you with me would be too much hassle.”

You blink at him, taken aback.

“Then what about you? Will you just leave me be?”

“Of course not. I’ll keep an eye on you,” Levi snorts. “If you want to summon me, just press the mark. I’ll feel it.”

He slides a hand up your thigh and rubs the mark. Then, he moves in to slowly circle your pussy with his fingers, as if to remind you it’s still his, even if he didn’t fuck it this time.

You moan, your body limber against him.

“How did you know I was about to sleep with someone else?”

At that, he growls a little, clearly unhappy about the whole ordeal.

“I sensed it. You have my mark, I’ll know if you’re about to betray me.”

Levi loosely grasps your throat again while his other hand keeps rubbing you with a relaxed pace. He pulls you in and parts your lips with his tongue. He slips it in to taste the sweet strawberry.

“I had no idea what all of it meant. I was horny and you left me for three months,” you whisper, but your eyes are hooded and submissive.

The blind dedication in your eyes seems to appease him.

“I was busy.”

“So, the next time you’re busy and I get horny, I’ll just turn people down and explain my demon owner will kill them if they touch me?”

“Something along those lines. Or just summon me and I’ll take care of you.”

You should probably protest a whole lot more, tell him to remove the mark and let you live freely, but instead you curl up on his lap and purr as he moves his hand from your throat and pets your head nonchalantly.

He pulls his hand from your pussy and instead rests it on your thigh, on top of the mark. It heats up at the touch.

You press against him, feeling surprisingly safe considering what he is and what he’s capable of.

When you start nodding off, he scratches behind your ear a little.

“Sleep, little lamb.”

You do, and when you wake up, he’s gone.

His mark remains, only this time you know exactly what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell down some pretty creepy rabbit holes and as a result, I felt like writing this. So here you are I guess. At least Levi didn't drag her to hell (yet).
> 
> Inb4 I turn this into a "girl and her demon boyfriend" chronicle.
> 
> Anyway demon dicc go brrrrr pls leave comments.


End file.
